parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tough Love
This is Inspired of The Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel Episode Tough Love Transcript Tyler (V.O.): Tough Love * Dudley and Kitty Kissing * Mao Mao: (Singing) I like them Big, I like them Nakey! Meanwhile at Acmetropolis in Tyler's House * Tyler and Tsubasa Kazanari Kissing * Tsubasa Kazanari: (Singing) Shadows of Life Without Meaning. * Fang Klause: I THINK MOTO MOTO LIKES YOU TWO!!! * Moto Moto: I like them big I like them chunky * Tyler Klause: MAO MAO!!!! * Tsubasa Kazanari Howls * Mao Mao: HEY MOTO MOTO!!!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: Uh Tsubasa? * Mao Mao and Moto Moto: What's happening to you, Tsubasa?!?! * Tyler Klause: She's been howling all day * Mao Mao: Tsubasa you're turning into a Werewolf!!!! * Tyler Klause: A Werewolf? I Better Get to Sly's Base Tyler Teleports to Sly's Base * Benjamin Cooper: Dad, what happened to Tsubasa? * Sly Cooper: I'll Bring it Up on a Hologram Hologram shows Tsubasa's DNA * Carmelita Fox: See This is Tsubasa's DNA * Fleegle: Until it was combined with a Werewolf * Adagio: I KNEW IT! * Tyler Klause: Vanity Did this to My Girlfriend by Combining Tsubasa's DNA With a Werewolf Meanwhile at Dark Oak's Space Base * Dark Oak: VANITY!!!! * Vanity: Yes Dark Oak? * Dark Oak: REVIVE BLAZE!!!!!! * Vanity: Yes Master * Vanity Incantates a Spell to Revive Blaze * Blaze: What happened to me?!?! * Dark Oak: You're Werewolf Virus has Performed Perfectly I want you to make Grey Jr. cry, steal Shia's Cookies and scare Grey and Bianca * Blaze: Yes My Master * Blaze Teleports to Wolf Village * Blaze: HEY GREY JR.!!!! * Grey: Blaze! * Bianca: You Agian How Dare you Come Here! * Blaze: BOO! * Blaze scares Grey and Bianca * Grey and Bianca Scream with Fear Meanwhile at the Cooper Hideout * Tyler Klause: How do we cure the werewolf DNA in Tsubasa and turn her back * Sly Cooper: That's Easy the only way to cure virus dna is with a silver bullet * Maddie Klause: Ok * The Rangers Teleport Back to Tyler's House and Find Werewolf Tsubasa * Tyler Klause: I Don't wanna hurt you Tsubasa! * Tsubasa Kazanari: Oh then Cure Me Baby. * Tyler Kaluse: Okay. * Tsubasa Kazanari (Werewolf): And Hurry * Maddie Klause: Hold Her * The Rangers Hold Tsubassa * Tyler Klause: Here Goes Nothing * Tyler Klause puts the silver bullet into Tsubasa's Butt * Tsubasa's back to normal. * Tsubasa Kazanari: Im Back To Normal * Tyler Klause: Im Just Glad You're Back * Blaze makes Grey Jr. Cry * Blaze: HEY SHIA!!!!!!! * Tsubasa Kazanari: Stop Right There Blaze! * Blaze: You Agian I Thought My Werewolf Dna Would Work! I'm stealing Shia's Cookies and I crushed them * Blaze crushes Shia's Cookies * Tsubasa Kazanari: YOU ARE DEAD! * Tsubasa Kazanari Fights Blaze * Blaze: HEY SHIA TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR COOKIES!!!! * Tsubasa Slices Blaze * Tsubasa Kazanari: SHIA YOUR COOKIES ARE DESTROYED!!!! * Shia: Oh No! * Tsubasa Kazanari: I'll Revive them now * Shia Crying * Shia's Cookies are Revived * Tsubasa Kazanari: Here You Go Tsubasa Cookies Revived * Shia: Thanks Tsubasa * Shia noticed Grey Jr. crying * The Rangers Arrive in Wolf Villiage * Tsubasa Kazanari: There There Grey Jr. It's Ok * Tyler Klause: Blaze! Stop Right There! * Blaze: Oh Great The Do Gooders * Blaze: DREGS! * Dregs Appear by Blaze * Skeet throws Salt at Blaze's Eyes * Skeet: HERE'S YOUR SALT!!!!! * Tyler Klause: It's Morphin Time! * The Rangers Activate There Morphers and Get out there keys * All: LET'S RACE! HA!, * Blaze noticed Salt in his eyes * The Rangers Morph Into there Suits * Blaze: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Red Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF SPEED, Power Ranger RED! * Black Wild Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF WILD, Power Ranger BLACK! * Blue Formula Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF FORMULA, Power Ranger BLUE! *Green Technic Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF TECHNIC, Power Ranger GREEN! *White DeadHeat Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF DEADHEAT, Power Ranger WHITE! *All: WE SPEED TO THE SCENE IN JUSTICE! *Red Speed Ranger: Power Rangers... *All: SPEED JUSTICE!!!! *Blaze: So Dark Oak Is Scared of You Guys Eh Well Not For Long DREGS! *Dregs Appear Behind Blaze *Blaze: Destroy Them *Dregs: YES SIR! *Speed Justice Rangers Fight the Dregs